Falling
by l0velyfe
Summary: I had always believed that there was someone out there for me. And when I met Edward, I thought he was that one. But now... It's a whole new ball game. And this man sure knows how to use a bat. /JazzBella, hint of EdwardAlice. M for lemon & gore./
1. Prologue

_Hey fellow JazzBella fans! I'm so excited to announce the appearance of my most recent story that will be finished. Here is the prologue… Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Falling**

_Written by Illuminate_the_Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

It was harder than he'd thought. Becoming a vegetarian. He'd been at it for months and had just slipped up, drinking the blood of an innocent homeless woman. She had looked ragged. No one would miss her.

It was especially hard when your brother was dating a human who smelt purely _**delicious**_. Her scent made his mouth water. Her being around simply did not help his situation. But he had to admit that his brother had good taste… In more sense than one.

He was old-fashioned, like Carlisle. A Southern gentleman… Unless you were a human and he was thirsty. Then you were in for the experience of seeing another side of him. The primitive, horrid side that he hid from his family. The only one who had ever seen him like that was Alice, back before they'd joined the Cullen family.

Alice. He still sat and thought back to those days, when she had been his world. But somehow, the honeymoon phase had ended, and they slowly drifted apart, becoming more like brother and sister. He would always love her, but in a different way.

He was lost in a sea, with no guidance. He needed a lighthouse beacon to lead him home. Something to pull him back, and give his life purpose once again. But the possibility of that happening was slim to none. There were no vampires nearby them; none that he was interested in. And no available women that he would want to change. They were all ignorant and stuck-up. Not like he had the willpower to stop from draining one completely.

No, it seemed he would be forever alone. Never entirely whole.


	2. Chapter 1

_So, you liked what the prologue had to offer? Good, because this story has been my life for the past few weeks. Here is chapter one. Because of the lengths of the chapters, this story will probably be finished in maybe four or five chapters. Enjoy and comment! I'll post chapter two once I receive five requests for an update!

* * *

_

**Falling**

_Written by Illuminate_the_Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"It's perfectly fine, Bella. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." His voice sounded genuinely concerned, and quiet.

His words were kind, but they didn't soothe the dull ache in my gut. He touched my cheek where a tear had found a path.

"I just want you to be happy." He murmured. I managed a faint smile.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. I stood, drawing in a deep breath, and walked away from him, leaving him in more ways than one. I held that breath, not trusting myself enough to believe I wouldn't fall to pieces.

* * *

It was a cloudy day. Typical, for Forks. The damp air was tense with ominous static, foretelling thunderstorms later in the afternoon.

Most of the family was gone. Carlisle, Alice and Edward had gone hunting in the forests of northern Oregon. Emmett and Rosalie were on an errand to Italy, though I had a sneaky suspicion that they were perhaps going together because they wanted some time alone. Nonetheless, I was left to wander the house while Esme did whatever it was she did.

Jessica had claimed me to be insane for letting Edward go. But I knew I had done the right thing. Edward had believed me to be his singer, and we had both been counting on that, hoping it would be enough to keep us together and build us a strong connection. But we'd come to grips with reality; it was not a worthwhile relationship. I wasn't his singer anyway. So we'd gone our separate ways. He'd taken it easily, like I knew he would. He was strong. And I was taking a risk by having the confidence in myself to be strong too.

My breath fogged up the air as I stood outside, finding the dewy forest more interesting than haunting that mansion of a house. There were only so many interesting songs and books in Edward's room, and I didn't dare go in the rooms of the others, fearing what I would find. The evening soon became too cold, and I hurried up the stone steps, opening the glass door. The heat hit me like a tidal wave and I let out a breath of relief, closing the door and turning the corner between the living room and the hallway.

It was then when I ran into something hard. The 'something' didn't budge, but I stumbled back against the wall, surprised I had kept my balance. I was instantly enveloped in a musky scent, tinted with cinnamon. My heart leapt into my throat as I met the familiar gaze. He stared back at me, eyes darkening visibly.

I swallowed. "J-Jasper. Hi." I was well aware of my legs trembling beneath me, and I silently commanded my knees to stay locked.

"Hello." He murmured, his voice low and strained. It was laced with that Southern accent.

"I was just… Going…" I said softly, my mind still hooked on his voice. That accent. That attractive, dreamy accent… _'Bella, are you TRYING to get yourself killed?'_

He nodded curtly, his arms straight down and fisted at his sides, as if restraining himself. His eyes were darkening by the second still, though I could still catch the last remaining hints of red in them from his last drink.

Red. My brain cracked.

"Uh… Bye." I slipped past him, hurrying to the kitchen where I could hear Esme moving things around. My heartbeat throbbed in my chest as I comprehended what I'd just seen. _'Red… He drank human blood…! He isn't a vegetarian…'_

Behind me, he smirked at my retreating figure, but then it was gone.

* * *

Finally, summer had come. In Forks, summer meant the possibility of not quite as much rain, the disappearance of the Cullens, and, the most anticipated and popular of all, no school for three and a half months.

For me, the definition of summer was week-long sleepovers at the Cullens. Therefore, summer included the disappearance of me as well.

It was different now, though. Instead of spending the days with just Edward, I went shopping with Alice, joined Rosalie and Emmett on trips to the lake to fish and swim, played golf with Carlisle and Esme (who went easy on me), or enjoyed a day with all of them. During the summer, my body became more toned because of all the physical activity.

Another noticeable difference was Charlie. Instead of constantly calling to ask where and how I was, he hardly even called because his mind was at rest; I was under the trustworthy watch of Carlisle and Alice.

But the biggest difference actually had two parts to it.

One; Edward no longer overtook my mind in consciousness. My thoughts did not constantly dwell on him anymore.

Two; I did not dream of him either. I did not have the nightmares where he would be too far for me to reach. Someone else was the center of my unconscious attention.

Jasper Hale had taken over both of those positions. I was falling for him.

* * *

Sometimes my mind amused me. I wondered, what if Jasper and I got together, and then Alice and Edward became a couple? I pondered over it for awhile, coming to the conclusion that Edward and Alice were more like brother and sister, and it would perhaps be too strange for them to be in a romantic relationship.

I sat on the back of the jeep, watching them play their version of 'tag'. Emmett was doubled over in laughter about something Edward had said. Rosalie looked rather offended.

_He_ had joined us this time. No one dared to touch him, though. There was no point. If he was 'it', from the moment he was tagged, it would be less than a second before he had tagged another Cullen. The only competition he had was Edward. I had originally been told that Edward was the fastest of the Cullen coven. But it seemed that Jasper was more agile.

A raindrop landed on my nose, and I wrapped Alice's blanket tighter around my body. The Cullens headed towards me, seemingly done with their game. Emmett was holding hands with Rosalie, and Carlisle was walking close to Esme. Edward had his hand on Alice's shoulder as he murmured to her. To my surprise, the jealousy did not come. I only felt a tinge of remorse.

Emmett's voice boomed, but my eyes were on _him_ now. Remembering what Alice had mildly suggested, I let my hair down to stifle my scent.

In one fleeting moment, as they approached, his eyes met mine. Time seemed to slow. His eyes differentiated from the rest with their slight orange tint. It was the first time I'd ever seen the colour up close. It was purely captivating.

Edward gently took my hand, wordlessly helping me down from the tailgate of the jeep, and I turned to get in with them.

"Uh… Bella?"

I froze at the husky, Southern accent. Emmett smirked at the look on my face and spoke.

"Jazz wants to walk back with ya, and talk. I'll follow…" He glanced up over my head, probably at Jasper behind me. "… Just in case."

I stared at him as my brain slowly processed this, then I finally comprehended. Turning and following Jasper, I tried to gather my bearings. I looked over my shoulder and watched the jeep speed off. Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

We walked in silence for awhile. Every so often, a twig would crack under our feet. I was especially careful of the branches that stuck out in my path; getting scratched or cut now could perhaps result in my death, if Emmett wasn't fast enough.

"I feel like telling you straight up, without delay." He suddenly murmured. I was so entranced by his voice, that for a few seconds, I didn't even realize what he'd said. But it registered, and I nodded, keeping my eyes ahead.

He sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets. He stepped over a branch. "I suspect that you are my singer. No - I know you are."

My breath stopped, along with my legs, and my eyes widened. Almost immediately, I felt a cool wave of serenity wash over me, and I was positive Jasper was responsible, because I wanted to feel both amazed and afraid.

"Please calm down, Bella." He stopped a few feet in front of me, and then turned to face me. His expression was a strange combination of tranquility and solemnity. His eyes were the colour of a feverous sunset.

"A-Are you sure…? Edward thought so too…" I managed to stammer.

He shook his head. "I have tasted much more blood than Edward. I've been around over twice as long. There is no question of it." He tilted his head, eyes lightening. "Are you afraid?"

I laughed awkwardly. "That's what Edward asked too. No."

His brow became furrowed. "You should be. Edward has been a vegetarian for over 80 years." His eyes narrowed. "I've been one for… Five days now."

I forced my gaze to remain steady. "It doesn't bother me."

He stared at me for a moment. Suddenly, my back was against a tree and his hands on either sides of my head, effectively trapping me between the bark and his body. It was all I could do to hold his gaze. I could see the flecks of dark crimson in his eyes this close up.

"I am not going to mask your fear. I hope that it drives you away from me."

My heart throbbed in my chest. "I'm not afraid." I whispered.

His cool lips brushed against my jaw as he spoke.

"That's a lie, Bella. As much as I want to keep you safe and alive, I will admit that it is impossible for me to resist your scent anymore. I don't have the willpower…" he murmured. My breath was stuck in my throat.

His hands formed into fists beside my head. "I could be good for you, Bella. If I could only control myself… I could make you happy. I could prove it to you."

My mind was swimming. "Then show me…" I whispered, my voice small.

I could feel no breath against my skin as he remained silent for a few seconds. My knees trembled with excitement.

"Not yet." He whispered, resting his forehead lightly against my temple. "Not yet."

I was completely transfixed by the way he acted. His personality was so unique; something that didn't exist in this world anymore. He was so subdued, so polite, that anyone who got to know him would enjoy his presence. He was the perfect gentleman.

* * *

It was in the middle of lunch when he asked me to the Winter Formal, something that I had not planned on attending. He asked in front of all my so-called 'friends'; perhaps he was cunning enough to put me in a situation where I couldn't say no. Or perhaps he was just sweet, because when I gazed into those golden, honey eyes, I couldn't say anything but a meek 'sure'. And with that, he kissed my hand and retreated, leaving me to Angela's bombardment of questions, Jessica's giggling, and Mike's pouting.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

The little pixie-like girl sped around the room, gathering everything she needed to _'perfect me'_, as she had put it.

"You won't regret it, Bella. I promise." Alice said sincerely, holding multiple dresses before me. "Try this on."

And so began my version of torture. But to my surprise, the end result wasn't as horrible as I'd imagined. Actually, it was… Marvelous.

"Woah." I murmured, staring at the sexy brunette in the mirror. Her complexion was balanced; the hazel in her eyes was brought out by Alice's perfection in cosmetics; sleek curls were splayed out on her slim shoulders.

She was clothed in a dark crimson, strapless dress. Its simplicity made it gorgeous. It took me a few moments to realize the girl in the mirror was me. This dress showed off curves I didn't even know I had. It fanned out just past the hip to stop at around mid-thigh. Black stiletto heels completed the look, making my legs look miles long.

"Bella, you forget how long I've known Jasper." Alice giggled, smoothing the wrinkles out of my dress for me. "I know every little detail about his tastes. Everything he likes." Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "And I have made you into… Everything he likes."

With that, she whisked out of her room; probably to go check on Jasper to make sure we coordinated flawlessly. The room was eerily silent.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a long time. _'Is this what I'll look like as a vampire?'_ I wondered, turning to the side. _'Except paler. And my eyes…'_ I examined my eyes; chocolate brown with tints of green and just the slightest hint of yellow. It was more of a shock when I recognized the look in my eyes. It was one of confidence; something I'd only seen in my own eyes once or twice in my lifetime.

"Bella." came a soft voice.

I turned, astonished to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. She was a flawless beauty, but, for once, my self-confidence only faltered a bit.

She came in, uncurling her hand to drop some jewelry on the counter. "Alice asked me to touch you up a bit." She smiled faintly. "I told her I'd loan you some jewelry."

I was still bewildered as she picked up a silver earring, in the shape of a thin diamond with littler diamonds within. "Rosalie, you don't have to–"

"Bella, I volunteered." She murmured, moving on my other side. "I suppose I shouldn't dislike you over this. I just disagree with your decisions." She picked up a gorgeous necklace.

"Those aren't real diamonds…?" I whispered as her nimble fingers fastened the clasp. She nodded, looking over my head at us in the mirror.

"You know, Bella, you are more beautiful than you seem to give yourself credit for. But in an old-fashioned kind of way. Maybe that's why Jasper is so drawn to you."

My ego swelled; hearing something like that from Rosalie was unheard of. "I'm his singer." I told her, my voice soft.

Her golden eyes saddened. "You won't be human for much longer, then. Enjoy it, Bella. Enough for the both of us."

* * *

My heart felt ready to pound its way out of my chest as I stood around the corner from the balcony. Descending down the stairs would near the top of my 'Torture Bella' list. I knew Alice, Rosalie and Esme would be at the bottom, and probably Carlisle, too. But the one who made me the most nervous, ironically, was _him_.

I took a deep breath._ 'Do it now, Bella, before you chicken out.' _I let the breath out and took the few steps to expose myself to the family waiting below.

I saw Alice first. Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction. Next to her stood Esme. But a small chuckle caught my attention.

It was Edward who had laughed. My mind was too numb to comprehend why. I started my descent down the staircase, perplexed at the grace my body was supplying. Where had this sudden elegance come from?

Esme and Carlisle stood close, both smiling. Rose was on the other side of Carlisle. I thought I caught a glimpse of jealousy in her eyes.

Emmett, I realized, was the only one missing. My mind was sober enough to conclude that he must be hunting, because he wouldn't miss this voluntarily.

As I stepped onto the last landing, I was unable to delay it any longer and my gaze drifted to him. I took in his appearance. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt visible underneath. His tie was burgundy, matching my dress. His hands were in front of him, one over another, in a polite and respectful gesture.

His eyes were the last thing I looked at, as I stepped onto the bottom step before him. Awe was the most prominent emotion within the sunset coloured depths. I watched them darken as he exhaled slowly.

He took my hand, facing palm down. His fingers were cold on mine. "You look lovely." He murmured, before gently kissing the top of my hand, just above my knuckles. His lips were pleasantly cool. I felt my cheeks heat up. It was just the thing I'd expect from him.

* * *

The night was fairly uneventful, except for Mike's shirtless escapade on top of the stage set up for the DJ. The park setting was decorated surprisingly well for a school dance.

I mainly spent the first hour migrating around to say hello to my friends, talking to Jessica, and watching two senior boys have a dance-off. Jasper remained close the whole time. His presence made the night more enjoyable. Perhaps he was manipulating my mood. Or perhaps everything was just so much more complete with him there.

As the dance wound down and the DJ began to slow it down as well, Jasper finally took my hand and gently pulled me away from the covered area and out onto the moonlit grass. The lunar glow made his skin almost a pearly luminescent colour.

He turned and took my hand in his, his long, slender fingers enveloping mine, before kissing my hand once again, tenderly. "I would be honored to have this dance." He murmured against my skin.

I smiled placidly as he laced his fingers through mine, dwarfing my hands in comparison. His other hand rested on my hip, though his touch was so light, I could barely feel it there. He swayed gently with me, but after a few moments, I lost the beat.

"I can't dance." I murmured, looking down. He let go of my hand.

"Slip your shoes off." He said softly. My breath caught at the deepness of his voice, and I did as he said. He lowered both hands to my hips and effortlessly lifted me up to stand on his shoes.

I was breathless at the proximity of him. He raised my hands to his shoulders, and then returned both hands to my lower back. His eyes were a dark gold, but he seemed relatively calm. Our bodies were flush against each other.

I couldn't hold his gaze, so I lowered my head to examine his tie. He kissed my temple, dancing for us slowly.

The song changed, but I was far, far away from the dance back under the canopy, in my own little world consisting of just him and I.

"Alice was right." I whispered.

He chuckled. "About my being a charmer?" I nodded, assuming he'd heard her with his sensitive ears. He smiled. "I'm flattered."

I let out a rush of breath. "Nervous?" he murmured.

I raised my eyes to his boldly. "No." My voice was small.

His nose was cold as it brushed my cheek. His grip on me was almost possessive. "Bella, you should be running from me. Far, far away."

I let my eyes slip shut, and a whisper of breath rushed between my lips. "Do you want me to?"

The lips were oh-so-cool as they brushed mine. "No." he whispered harshly. And our lips met.

His kiss was surprisingly passionate, almost rough as his fervor took hold. He nearly crushed me against his chest as he held my body against him. It was all I could do to try to keep up. Testing my lower lip with needle-sharp teeth, he gave me a chance to catch my breath. I uttered the only world I could possibly think of.

"J-Jasper…"

He instantly let out a breath and pulled back quickly, seeming to tremble. "It's okay." I whispered, knowing he thought he'd hurt me. "I'm okay."

He shuddered, yet still held me so close, I knew he must feel my heartbeat thudding against his own chest.

"Damn." He murmured huskily. I'd never heard a word like that come from his mouth, nor that tone. It made my stomach erupt in butterflies. "I'm sorry."

I giggled nervously. "Don't apologize."

He kissed my lips softly. "I will protect you from anything, my dear. Without any effort. The problem will be protecting you from myself."


	3. Chapter 2

_Excellent…._

_This chapter is rated X for graphic, explicit content. If you are not over 18, I advise you not to read it. For those of you who are disgusted at the thought of Bella and Jasper together sexually, I'd also advise you not to read. For the rest of you… Enjoy and comment!_

* * *

**Falling**

_Written by Illuminate_the_Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Let me walk you to your door."

I unbuckled my seatbelt. He was already opening my door. I stepped out and walked up the stony path to my house.

"Tonight was wonderful, Bella." He offered. I smiled sadly, facing away from him. _'Oh, it was… Very wonderful.' _ I turned to him, forcing the smile to be happier, and I even managed to lighten my mood to fool him.

"Yeah." I said softly. He furrowed his brow, but I spoke again before he could open his mouth. "Don't worry about it. Charlie would flip anyway."

Jasper glanced up at my house, and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as I was; _'I have a window… Charlie would never know.'_

"Well…" He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "G'night, Bella."

"Night." I whispered, before slipping in though my front door. The TV was on.

"How was the dance, Bells?" Charlie asked from the couch. I heard baseball announcers coming from what he was watching.

"Fine." I hurried upstairs, not trusting my emotions to hold up much longer. And they didn't. The moment I shut my bedroom door, I let out a dry sob.

Half falling and half sitting on my bed, I curled my legs to my body and covered my face with my hands. I cried softly, disappointment making my body tremble.

A dull thump came from somewhere near my open window, but before I could react, cold hands pulled mine from my face and I was looking at a blurry blonde.

"Bella. Don' cry." He pleaded softly, wiping a tear away. I sniffed, and he wrapped me in his arms. "Tell me what's botherin' you."

I shook my head. "I… I just didn't want you to go…"

His eyes saddened. "If my absence makes you so upset, then I'll stay." I relaxed a bit. "But, would you mind too much if I ran home to get a change of clothes? These are rather… Uncomfortable for relaxing in, which I assume is what you'd like to do."

I nodded, feeling guilty for making such a big deal out of this. He raised my chin.

"No worries, darlin'. Whatever makes you content makes me happy." I smiled faintly, and he bent down to kiss my lips gently, letting them linger there, and then whispered, "Be back in less than five minutes. I promise."

His cool touch left me, and I opened my eyes in time to see him jump out the window. Once he was gone, I sucked in a breath of cold air. I realized I was still in Alice's dress. I stood, going to my closet to find something more comfortable to change into as well. But what I saw was not the same closet I was used to.

Instead of my sweatpants, pajama pants and shirts, all I found in their places were dozens of skimpy, lacy things. '_Alice.' _I took a black one out, finding that it was a short nightgown. I sighed in exasperation, but a sound outside my window made me scramble to get my dress off. I stripped down to the lacy lingerie, smirking. Alice had perfected her matching abilities. I slipped the gown over my head, finding that it fit perfectly. And, for some reason, wearing this around Jasper didn't seem to scare or intimidate me.

I was settled on my bed, brushing my long brown hair, when I heard him on the windowsill. I opened my eyes, but by the time I looked, he was sitting behind me, on my bed. I was frozen while he took the brush from my hand and combed his fingers through it instead. I relaxed at his touch, his fingers feeling amazing on my scalp.

After awhile, he gently turned me to face him. I was transfixed by his eyes. "Your eyes are… Dark orange." I said softly.

His gaze remained locked on me. "I've been good lately. But I slipped up, 'bout a month ago."

I looked at him, struggling not to let my gaze waver. "… Did you…?"

He blinked once. "Kill him? Yes."

I paled. "N-No… Did you…" I sighed. "I mean, did he suffer?"

Jasper's eyes softened a bit. "No, Bella. I don' enjoy the pain of others. I'm not the sadistic monster James was. I broke the man's neck beforehand. He felt no pain."

I looked down, slightly satisfied, yet also frightened. He must have sensed my change in mood, because his eyes were clouded with guilt. "My apologies, Bella. I shouldn' be tellin' you things like that." He hung his head.

My eyes rose to his. "Jasper… If I wanted something more than anything in the world; if it was the only thing you could do to make me happy…"

His eyes hardened. "I know where you're goin' with this. No, Bella."

My heart sank and I turned around, getting off the bed and walking to the window. It was hard to breathe. I heard him stand up.

"I can' believe you want to die." His voice sounded both distressed and irate. I stared at the crescent moon.

"If I can't be you with forever… I'd rather die young, than live to be old while you stay this age."

There was a pause, and then he was beside me. He turned me around and wiped the tears – tears I didn't even know were there – away with his thumbs, his palms on my jaw.

"Don't cry, darlin'," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me, passionately, manipulating my sadness away. I gasped softly against his lips, and then he captured them again, his hands cupping my face gently. I raised my hands to his wrists, gripping them. My heart throbbed excitedly in my chest.

He pulled back to let me breathe, holding me tight to him. "Jasper," I whispered breathlessly, "you know, what I said before, about something that meant the world to me?"

He nodded, eyes locked on me. "Well, that something isn't changing me anymore."

Jasper stared at me for a long moment, his eyes rather wide, and then his lips spread to form a slight perverted grin. I immediately blushed, looking down. "Well there's the young, human, _male_ part of Jasper."

He chuckled. "I haven' seen that part of me in awhile." I raised my eyes to his, questioningly. "It's been decades," he murmured, leaning down.

His hands lowered to my waist as he kissed me hungrily, his lips cool and his tongue even cooler as it traced my lower lip. I pulled back to whimper against his lips;

"You won't be able to keep your control."

He shook his head, lust stifled in his eyes.

"I don't care right now," I whispered as I leaned up. Just before our lips met, I took his wrists and pushed them down, so his hands were fully splayed out on my ass. His grip tightened as he bit my lower lip. I pressed my body firmly against him as he coaxed my tongue to move with his in a passionate dance. I couldn't keep up with his fervent movements as he tangled our tongues.

I pulled back to breathe, almost locked in his vice-like grip. His eyes were dark.

"I wasn't finished," he murmured, pushing me up against my bedroom wall. I let out a little _'oof'_, effectively trapped between his hard body and the wall. His lips were on mine again, his hands considerably more explorative. I boldly pulled the hem of his shirt off and he backed off to pull it over his head. I was speechless.

Before me stood a God. His chest and abdominals were flawless. His biceps were muscular, but he was lean, too. It was the perfect balance. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

His thumb brushed my cheek, snapping me out of my daze. "Bella," his voice drawled with the accent I had recently become so infatuated with. He captured my lips with his, hands wandering down my body. In one swift movement, he grabbed underneath both my thighs and pulled me up. With a soft gasp against his lips, I locked my ankles around his waist. My gown rode high, possibly exposing my lacy lingerie underneath. His tongue eagerly explored my mouth, almost desperately, as he carried me to my bed.

Our lips were separated for a few seconds while he laid me down on the bed, still being gentle with my fragile body. But he descended on me quickly, kissing me almost roughly as his strong hands gripped my hips.

"Damn," he murmured, kissing my jaw. One of his hands wandered lower, and I felt his cold fingers on my inner thigh.

"J-Jasper…" I whispered, my voice small. _'Where's my courage now?'_

His middle finger grazed over my panties. They were already wet. "Don' be afraid," he whispered, kissing my collarbone.

He stroked me slowly, though the silky fabric. My body's reaction was breathtaking. My back arched up into his body as I shuddered from head to toe, eyes shut tight. His mouth was working it's way down my chest. With his other hand, he held himself up, so that our bodies touched, but he hovered over me somewhat.

"How does it feel…?" He whispered against my shoulder. I let out a whimper as his hands slipped my panties down. His lips returned to mine, kissing me passionately as his finger rubbed without fabric in between. I moaned softly at the contact, gripping his shoulders tight.

"Jasper...!" I whimpered desperately. A soft growl rumbled deep in his throat and he slipped a finger inside me. We both uttered sounds in unison; mine a heated moan and his rougher; more of a groan. He pushed his finger deep within me.

"So hot… And tight," he whispered, breathless himself. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see him staring at me oddly.

"You're a virgin, Bella?" I felt my cheeks heat up, and I nodded.

"What else did you expect?"

He cracked a smile. "I thought you would have had someone by now. Not Edward, per se, but a human man. Obviously, all the men you have come in contact with were idiots, to pass up such an opportunity. But I am glad they were, because now I get the privilege of giving you the most enjoyable first time ever."

I stared into his eyes until I was sure he could see into the depths of my soul. He sat up to pull his loose jeans off, revealing dark gray boxers underneath. Those came down as well, quickly, and I adverted my gaze to his face, my cheeks flushed.

He looked me in the eyes for a long moment. "Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" I nodded quickly. His gaze was conflicted. "I am determined to show you that I care. Nothing could get in the way of that. Except you valuing your human life." He smirked halfheartedly. "I don't know why I thought you'd make a reckless decision."

I cracked a smile. "Me? Reckless?" He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Jasper, I've never wanted anything more."

He brushed my hair from my face. "And what do you want, my Bella?"

My eyes fluttered shut as I whispered, "You."

His lips were surprisingly warm against my cheek. "As you wish." He breathed.

He pulled my hips up in place, and I stole a glance down, my cheeks flushing. He was big, from what I could tell. I swallowed.

He pressed his lips to mine as the soft tip slid between my thighs. A quiet whimper from me broke our kiss as he lowered a hand to guide his tip in. I was so wet that his head slipped in, along with an inch or two. I gasped, my spine arching to accommodate him. He held my body against his as he impaled me, burying his face in my hair.

His tip was somewhere deep within me when he pulled back. My breath was labored, but I was so lost in a sea of lust that I felt no pain. Jasper pulled me up to sit on his lap, looping my arms around his neck, and he reached around my body to undo the clasps on my lacy bra. His lips were all over as I felt him throb within me. My spine tingled as my bra fell off, completely exposing my body to his hungry eyes. He laid me back down, slowing pumping his hips as he worshipped me like I was his Goddess.

His teeth worried my nipple as he reached down to spread my legs more, pushing even further into me. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"Bella…" Just his voice saying my name made me whimper, and he pressed his forehead to my chest. "D-Distract me…" His voice held a warning edge. I instantly understood.

"Jasper." My voice was choppy from his thrusts, even as slow as he was going. I stroked his hair. "Think about me. About how good you're making me feel." A growl emitted from his throat, and I knew I was heading in the right direction. "Think about our connection… It'll be even stronger now." His grip on my hips was hard enough to bruise.

"You're drivin' me crazy, Bella…" he mumbled against my breast. "You smell intoxicating. Even more than before."

"Harder," I hissed into his ear. He pushed himself up, stopping, and I let out a soft whine.

"… Tell me if I'm hurtin' you," he murmured, his voice husky. I took a mental snapshot of his face, vowing to remember it forever.

He rolled us over, his length slipping out of me, and I found myself facing the wall. With a rather hard grip, he lifted my leg by the thigh, and completely filled me with one, smooth thrust. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body went tense and a moan escaped my lips. My toes curled as he pulled halfway out and pushed back in, his tip hitting a rather sensitive spot. "J-Jasper…" I whispered helplessly. I was far past embarrassment now.

"Damn." Was his only response. His breath was heavy against my ear as his movements became faster. I felt him within me, taking me, making me his…

"I don' like this." He murmured, slowing. "I can' see your face."

I blushed as he slowed down. "Why do you want to…?"

His voice was a murmur in my ear. "Because I want to know what I'm making you feel. I want to see your expression."

With those words left hanging in the air, he pulled out and before I could speak, I was in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist, as he stood and moved across the room. My back was against the wall as he held me up, and I was injected with lustful poison as he stared into my eyes. Wordlessly, he shifted, and pushed my hips down to meet his as he pushed up. He slipped into me, tantalizingly slow, and my nails dug uselessly into the hard skin of his shoulders. "Shit…!" I uttered softly as he hilted inside me, even further than before. I was sure it was impossible to get any deeper within me. He held me up with one hand and braced the other on the wall.

He went back to his nearly steady pace; somewhat fast for me but probably slow for him. I bit my lip hard, trying to hold in the noises I wanted to make. His thumb stroked my lower lip as I released it. "Don' hold it in," he whispered, his eyes nearly smoldering. "You're so sexy."

I nearly laughed at the sudden three words, but instead, my body shuddered. "Harder…!" I whined. Without a word, he obliged; his movements becoming sharper. It felt as if he was going to break me. Yeah, Jasper talking like that was… Possibly bad for my health.

Jolts of electricity shot through my body with each thrust. My gaze remained on him, unfocused, as he leaned in and nibbled on my throat. I felt the coil in my lower tummy tighten incredibly, then my back arched impossibly as I came. Convulsing around him, soft moans emitted from my swollen lips as I was blinded temporarily. He came to a halt within me as it became too tight to move, and he groaned softly, shuddering against me. I barely felt the pressure on my hips, but my mind numbly registered that there would be bruises there.

A few minutes passed where I swore I had fainted, though I still remembered my body's trembling and his harsh breathing against my shoulder. "Bella?" he muttered. His touch was soft now as he pulled himself from me, holding me up with both hands. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded, eyes hidden by lashes as I looked at him. He leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Hold onto me, darlin'."

I tightened my grip around his shoulders as he picked me up with ease, carrying me to my bed once again. He laid me down, coming over me before I could blink.

"Do you want more…?" he whispered into my ear. I furrowed my brow, quiet for a moment.

"You didn't…" I murmured, pushing him back to look into his eyes.

He shook his head slightly. "I didn' finish, no." he said quietly.

I was stunned for a moment. _'He didn't even come, but he was ready to stop if I had said I didn't want more… He just wanted me to be satisfied…' _

I smiled affectionately. "You're too selfless for your own good." My hand was on his cheek. "Yes, I do want more."

His expression was careful. "You're just sayin' that…" I shook my head, smiling, and he sighed, a smile playing on his lips as well. "Alright."

He lifted my hips a bit, placing an array of soft kisses on my shoulders and collarbone as he pressed himself into me again. My hand tightened in the sheets when he pulled out and pushed back in. I was far too sensitive.

"Does it hurt?" he murmured, taking my discomfort as pain. I shook my head.

"Too… Sensitive." I whispered with my head tilted back. He smoothed my hair back from my face and thrusted a bit harder, and I made a noise similar to a whine. He smirked, and I knew he was just playing with me.

"So mean." I whispered. He chuckled and hoisted my hips up on top of a pillow he'd put there without my knowing. The new angle left me speechless as he thrusted in, hard. Speechless, yet a soft moan escaped from between my teeth.

"Bella, damn, don' do that…" he murmured, tracing his hands up my sides to my ribs.

I opened my eyes, confused, but when I looked at him, I put together the pieces. My hand was fisted in his hair, and his eyes were shut tight, teeth slightly bared. I smirked and pulled harder, getting a hard thrust in return, and a growl. I whimpered weakly.

"Jasper, harder…"

He grabbed my hips, his hands fitting into those perfect spots, and pulled my hips down as he thrusted forward and down into me. With each thrust, the combined sensations of his tip slamming into that spot inside me and my nipples brushing his cold chest made me moan in sheer pleasure. I could already feel the lust pooling in my lower stomach again.

He bit down on my collarbone, almost too hard, and I winced, moaning all at once from his other ministrations. The simultaneous pain and bliss was outright confusing my senses. Our bodies moved as one. I was certain I actually had some colour to my skin; I was flushed all over. My body had a slight sheen to it from the thin layer of sweat.

"Jasper…!" I moaned his name as he thrusted particularly hard into that spot.

Suddenly he seemed to lose the control that had been keeping his actions somewhat gentle. He clutched the underside of my thighs roughly and pounded quick and hard, leaving me to moan breathlessly at the sensations my body was being assaulted with. My head spun at the intense pleasure, and I gripped his shoulders, another moan ripping from my throat that neared scream decibels. One hand left my thigh for a second, and I felt something cold beside my head, touching my ear. Opening my eyes halfway, I caught a glimpse of another pillow beside my head.

"Fuck Bella," he growled huskily, his breath coming fast. I was no longer aware of anything but the burning pleasure in my lower tummy and him, above me, within me. "I want you to do somethin' for me."

I whimpered shrilly in response, incapable of words anymore.

He leaned down to kiss me roughly, that passion still there. It was rather sloppy from the combined movements of our bodies and his desperate manner. Then he pulled back, his rough whisper in my ear;

"I want you to cum for me."

He accentuated his words with hard, almost wild thrusts. As if forced to comply, my back arched to impossible angles and black spots dotted my vision as I came for a second time around him. I felt his muscles and body tauten as he pushed deep inside me. His hot seed filled me in convulsions as I dimly heard his muffled groans. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chappie three… The plot deepens quite a bit in this chapter. There are some slight horror and gory scenes, and some intense twists. Also sexual references. I'd rate this PG13. Enjoy and comment, please and thank you!_

_

* * *

_

**Falling**

_Written by Illuminate_the_Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

Chapter Three

* * *

Something light was tickling my cheek. It was rather irritating. After attempting to ignore it for what seemed like a few minutes, I shifted to move away from it. My body shrieked in protest, and I let out a soft cry.

A hand was on my cheek. It was pleasantly cool. I gathered up the strength to open my eyes. Blonde hair was the first thing I could see. Then everything came into focus. Jasper was lying next to me on his side, propped up on his elbow. His expression was hard to read.

I blinked, wracking my brain to remember what had happened last night, after the obvious. Nothing came to mind.

"I'm… Human?" I whispered. My lips were a bit sore.

A shadow crossed Jasper's eyes. "Yes." He replied simply.

I went to push myself up, and winced at my body's objection. My arms were a bit sore, but that wasn't what I was focused on. From my waist down, I felt like I had run fifty miles while being electrocuted. I curled and uncurled my toes.

"Jasper…?" I whispered, looking at him. He wouldn't meet my gaze, and my heart sank. It was then that I noticed all the feathers.

"What did you…?" I spotted the ripped pillow on the ground, and smirked. "Jasper, pillows don't have any blood."

He looked at me peculiarly. "Bella..." He shook his head. "You would still joke when you're so broken like this."

I tilted my head. "What…?"

He reached toward me, like he was going to pick me up, but recoiled. "You will have to try to walk to the mirror. I am _not_ touching you for awhile."

That troubled me, but I was more curious to see what he was talking about at the moment. I edged to the side of the bed. My whole body was stiff. I was sore, but I didn't feel _broken,_ per se. I stood up, and bit my lower lip. Definitely tender.

I went to the mirror, carefully. And the girl staring back at me did not look broken. She looked tired, perhaps. She had feathers in her hair and a few hickeys on her shoulders and collarbone. I saw no sign of being 'broken'.

Then I really saw myself.

There were large purple blotches on my hips, where his hands had bruised me from his vice-like grip. I could actually see where his fingers had been. I gasped, and winced at the piercing pain in my chest as I breathed deep.

"I cracked two of your ribs." His murmur was soft from behind me. I turned to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, clothed in only sweatpants. He was looking down. And I knew, if vampires could produce tears, there would be some on his cheeks.

His hand was cold in mine as we walked through the forest, fingers intertwined. I savored the contact; it was the first in a day since that night. Jasper has been devastated at my condition. But I'd somehow managed to convince him that he'd done more good than damage. I would heal, anyhow. It _could_ have done some damage that was permanent. But I would heal.

The grass was wet with dew. It sparkled in the light, and reminded me of him. I sighed.

"Somethin' wrong, Bella?" he asked. His voice was soft. I shook my head wordlessly. "Don' lie to me." He stopped, turning me to face him with his hands on my shoulders. I looked up into his gorgeous golden-orange eyes.

"Nothing. Other than… You know." I said, my voice quiet. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Alright, I give, Bell." He murmured. He'd recently adopted the nickname for me. "I can see my mopin' around isn't exactly makin' you happy. So I'll stop, for your sake."

I sat down in the grass, pulling him down with me. He propped himself up with his hands as I lay back, my head on his tummy. "I just don't want you to start acting like Edward. Afraid to even touch me."

Jasper chuckled. "You are quite intimidating."

I smirked. "Rawr."

We were both silent for a moment, as he stroked my hair. The sun peeked out from the clouds, and I raised my head to look back at him. His gaze shifted to me as his skin glittered in the sunlight. I was breathless. This beautiful creature was mine. Forever.

* * *

The rain pitter-pattered softly on the leaves as I walked through the forest. It was like a gentle melody; a lullaby, almost. I suddenly didn't mind the rain.

Jasper had gone hunting with the rest of the Cullens, leaving behind only Rosalie to guard the house. And, despite the fact that she'd been kinder to me lately, I didn't quite see us having too much fun alone together. I had a friend to visit, anyway. And that's where I was headed now.

Jacob. Our relationship had deteriorated since I had become closer to Jasper. I needed to spend some time with him. God only knew how much he could have changed this time during the gap between my visits.

I paused to put my jacket on as the rain began to fall more thickly. I glanced around the forest. Something felt a little… Odd. I shook my head, laughing to myself. _'Who am I, Alice, now?'_

My mind proceeded to my observations of Alice and Edward as I continued through the forest. A twig cracked under my foot. A leaf floated down, right in front of me. Sunlight peeked through the canopy above as I looked up, using a hand to shield my eyes from the rain. Branches obstructed most of my view.

"Bella."

Memories flooded my head, rendering me senseless for a few precious seconds. The old ballet studio. Piercing red eyes. The baseball game in the middle of a thunderstorm. The voice echoed in my ears. _"I'm the one with the wicked curveball."_

I turned around slowly, my eyes settling on the beauty with flaming hair and eyes to match. The very woman who had haunted my dreams. The woman whom Edward had claimed would not come back for me, ever.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." My name rolled off her tongue. "Were your dear Cullens so stupid as to let you come out here alone?" Her eyes narrowed as she approached me slowly, as if stalking me. Her features were that of a fatal feline. "Or did you sneak away from them?"

I took a step back. "Wh… What are you doing here?"

She laughed, her fangs feral. "For revenge, of course. Your Edward deserves to suffer the pain of losing his mate, like I did."

My eyes widened. "But I'm not with Edward anymore…!"

She advanced toward me, only a few yards from me now. Her eyes were pure black. "Liar…" She murmured.

"N-No, really, I… I'm with Jas-"

"LIAR!" she cried, striking me. The force slammed me sideways, against a log, and I winced as I heard my rib crack, pain lacing up my side.

She snickered, her eyes wild. "Music to my ears." She stomped on my shoe, and I let out a cry of pain as all the bones in my foot shattered.

"No Edward to save you now, sweetie." She tittered, dragging her nails along the collar of my shirt before grabbing my arm and pulling me to a standing position. Pain jolted through my body as blood welled up and soaked into the rips of my shirt. Her hand cut off some of my air supply as she pinned me to a tree by the throat.

"Scream to him how much it hurts." She demanded as my hands flew to her wrists, trying to pull them away in weak protest.

"J-Jasper…" I whispered feebly.

"Don't you mean 'Edward', sweetie?" I gasped as she lifted me off the ground, pinning me against the bark. "Scream it!"

"JASPER!" I uttered with my last remaining breath. I started to see black spots.

She dropped me, and I crumpled to the ground. She knelt, lifting my chin with three fingers. "Your blood does smell good. No wonder he kept you human so long." She snickered, taking my arm in her icy hands.

"Adieu, dear Bella." She whispered.

Sharp teeth sunk deep into my arm, just below the crease in my elbow. The crunch of my skin broke my mind.

The venom spread quickly. It felt like fire in my veins. Through blurring vision, I watched her pull back. She planned to let me suffer through the change, and then kill me in my sleep. Panic washed over my mind.

Something, moving so fast it was blurred, barreled into the redhead. I forced my eyes to stay open as I heard a nasty snarl. A blonde half-circled around Victoria, keeping her in front of him and away from me. Jasper.

My spine arched itself as the venom forced me into convulsions. Victoria lurched at Jasper, but his speed gave him an edge. He dodged her, grabbing her arm. I heard a horrific ripping sound.

My head was burning as the spasms made my eyes roll back. Between my cries of pain, I heard hisses and another sickening tear. A high-pitched shriek was cut off abruptly. A convulsion hit me hard enough to take my breath away, and all I could hear was my heartbeat, pounding out of control. I was falling, fast…

"Bella!"

I fought the immense pain.

"Bella!"

My eyes were slightly crossed as I opened them, trying desperately to focus on his face before me. Miraculously, I managed. He held me against his body, as if trying to smother my seizure-like motions. His eyes were jet black. I could see the thirst.

I was going to die.

"Jasper." I tried to say, but it came out in a whisper.

"Bella…" His eyes were glazed over.

"I… I love yo…u." I winced as the fire within me seemed to aggravate the already third degree burns. I felt him wipe a tear from my cheek.

"I love you darlin'…"

I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain hit me.

"I'm gonna make it stop, Bella." He whispered, his cool hand feeling heavenly on my flushed cheek. I could nearly taste his dismay. But some sort of determination shone in his eyes. "I'm gonna make it stop."

Through hooded eyes, I watched him lower his head to my arm. Time seemed to slow, as all memories of us filled my head, until I could barely see him before me.

The burning was leaving my body, and being replaced with a warm feeling. "Jas…" I breathed, my fingers wrapping around his wrist weakly. He gripped my arm hard, eyes shut tight. I could barely keep my eyes open to continue gazing at him. He was flawless.

And he was killing me.

* * *

I could hear voices. It smelt airy and light. As minutes passed, the voices became clearer from their somewhat blurry state.

"She's been out an awful long time." That was Esme's voice. She sounded off to my left.

"She'll be fine. Her vitals are excellent. She's just bruised and beat up." I recognized that voice easily as well. Carlisle.

"Poor dear." Esme murmured.

They became quiet again. I couldn't tell if I was just drifting away from them, or they had left, or maybe they were just being quiet.

* * *

The sounds came back into focus after what could have been seconds or hours. I had no sense of time passing. But I did have a sense of smell. The crisp scent of lemons formed a headache squarely between my eyes. I listened to everything surrounding me. A soft rustling noise caught my attention. With a shock, I realized someone was sitting beside my bed.

Cool fingers slipping into my hand, and I forced myself not to hold them. Curious, I remained in my 'unconscious' state. The fingers intertwined with mine.

"Please wake up, Bell." My heart skipped a beat. It was Jasper. I focused on keeping my emotions steady. _'So I'm not dead. Not dead, dead.'_ He held my hand in both of his, securely. "I need to know you're okay, darlin'." He murmured. "You've got no idea… I've been goin' outta my mind." I had to force back a wave of affection. "I didn' think I could do it." He whispered, leaning closer to me. "I didn' think I was strong enough. But I thought of your face, and how you feel 'bout me, and how it reflects back on me." He kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you, Bella."

I was too stunned and overcome with emotion to respond. My heart thudded in my chest; I no longer tried to contain it. Jasper was quiet, gently toying with my fingers.

"I know you're awake, Bell." He murmured, after a moment. My breath caught, and I opened my eyes slowly. His own golden-orange eyes were expressive, giving away his tranquility, yet admiration. "How much of that did you hear?"

I examined his face, my cheek heating up a bit. "All of it." I admitted. My voice was incredibly soft; almost a whisper. He gazed at me evenly. "Jasper, how did you-… How am I, I mean…?" A small smile graced his lips for a moment.

"I heard you scream, Bella." He murmured, suddenly serious. I stared at him.

"How far…?"

"About fifteen miles." His eyes searched mine. "My ears are becoming very sensitive to your voice." He sighed. "I…" Even he seemed surprised at his own comprehension. "I sucked the venom out of your bloodstream."

I gaped at him, vaguely able to recall his mouth latched onto my arm. "You were able to stop…" He nodded, his eyes almost uncertain as he watched me. Tears welled up in my brown eyes. He was by me in an instant, his hand on my cheek. His eyes were black.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. I smiled.

"You care so much… Stop torturing yourself and go hunt. My blood wasn't enough for you."

His gaze hardened a bit. "No, Bella. I'm not leaving until I know you're-"

"Alright?" Carlisle startled both of us. He wandered in from the doorway. "Well I can assure you, Jasper, that she is stable."

I touched his face lightly, returning his attention to me. "Go on." I whispered. "Carlisle will take care of me."

Jasper hesitated, but then I saw something in his eyes give. He kissed my temple lightly. "Be back soon, love." He was out of the room before I could even say goodbye.

"Bella."

I turned my content gaze to Carlisle, who was checking my IV bag above my head.

"I have something to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Hmm?" I responded, looking around the makeshift hospital room. _'Carlisle takes his work home with him.'_ I smirked at the silly thought.

"When was the last time you had a complete menstrual cycle?"

His question was a bit embarrassing and caught me off guard, but I had barely blushed when my comprehensive answer surprised me. "Now that you mention it… Not for awhile. I might be a bit late."

Carlisle nodded. "Have you been under a lot of stress? Something like that can throw it off track."

I smiled halfheartedly. "Other than yesterday, not really…"

Carlisle sat down next to my bed, his golden eyes calming. "Bella, I want you to be honest with me." I nodded warily. "Have you had sex with anyone in the past month?"

My cheeks instantly began to heat up and I adverted my gaze. _'He doesn't know?' _I nodded quickly. "And did you use any form of protection?" I shook my head slowly._ 'Vampires can't… They aren't compatible with humans…'_

Carlisle's gaze was solemn. "Who, do you mind me asking?"

I was silent. _'Jasper didn't tell him…? He must not want him to know…'_

"Bella, I won't judge you. You know me better than that. Was it Mike? Someone else at school?"

I stared at him, my gaze snapping up to him incredulously. It took me a moment to speak. "You really think I would cheat on Jasper?"

Carlisle's gaze wavered, and he looked down, covering his mouth with a hand. After a minute, he took it away, speaking fast and completely out of character.

"You had sex with Jasper?" I nodded. "And you're still alive?" I nodded again, smiling a bit. He looked at me, no trace of amusement in his handsome features.

"Bella, I want you to relax, okay?" I stared at him, blankly. "I found bruises on your abdomen. I thought that they were from the struggle at first, but, combined with the results of your blood samples, I…" He stopped to gather his bearings. "Bella, I can't see anything in an ultrasound. There's some sort of, well, what I think is an amniotic sac." He raised his eyes to my expression of disbelief. "The only conclusion I can come to is… Pregnancy." He reached out to take my hand in his icy ones.

"You're pregnant, Bella."


	5. Chapter 4

_Wow. Bella's pregnant. A Breaking Dawn spin-off, no? But I find the thought of Bella pregnant with Jasper's baby much more appealing than with Edward's! Jasper and Bella would have adorable, beautiful babies. Anyway… This has some gory scenes, with graphic descriptions of some disturbing images. But if you read Breaking Dawn and handled it, this shouldn't be too much. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Falling**

_Written by Illuminate_the_Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There was no avoiding it. I had to tell him. He would find out eventually. Soon, my tummy would be too large to conceal any longer. That was one of the many things that surprised me. It had only been two weeks and I was already an inch larger around. I had somehow lost three pounds, though. Carlisle was absolutely dumbfounded. He had no explanation for what was happening to me, except that the nausea from the pregnancy could have caused me to lose weight, because I couldn't keep anything down.

"Today?" Rosalie asked me. She was brushing my long brown hair, like she did every day now, until it shone like silk.

I looked at her in the mirror across the room. "Today."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Have you decided yet?" I nodded.

I had put so much thought into what to do. Inside me, something was growing. Something that Jasper and I created together, during the ultimate act of love. It was living, moving, perhaps breathing… It was something that was hard to fathom, because I'd gotten so used to not expecting it with Edward. Not only because he refused to be intimate with me, but also because he had falsely informed me that I could never be impregnated with a vampire's child. Now I had the chance… And I wasn't going to let it go.

"Bella?"

I raised my head at the familiar voice. Jasper stood in the doorway, gazing at me. His eyes were burnt orange. I attempted a smile.

"Carlisle said you had something to tell me."

I nodded, looking down. He was beside me in an instant. "What perplexes me is," he stroked my cheek, "why you would ever think you needed to keep somethin' from me?"

I hesitated, and the room was eerily silent as I held my breath. "You can tell me." He murmured, recognizing my genuine anxiety. "You know I won't be upset."

I shook my head. "I… Remember what I told you Edward told me?" He nodded. I looked at him squarely. "Is it true?"

It was his turn to look uncertain. "… No. Just very uncommon. There have been one or two cases I've heard of."

I shut my eyes, smiling faintly. "Jasper, were you ever sad that you could never have kids?"

He sighed, unnecessarily, because his lungs obviously didn't need the air. "Yes. I always wanted to have children. Or at least one child. Being a father was something I had looked forward to when I was not much younger than you. But I became used to the thought that I never would."

"Never say never, Jasper." I whispered. He furrowed his brow. I forced myself to continue, while I possessed the courage. "I'm pregnant."

Jasper stared at me for a moment, an array of emotions flickering across his face. I felt them vibrate off of him in strong waves; happiness, concern, shock, worry, joy, but most of all, he was overwhelmed. "You… You're-, I… We…"

I smiled softly at his stammering. "You're the father." His eyes widened, and I reached for his hand. "Calm down, mister moody."

"Oh my God, Bell…" he murmured, his eyes wandering over my eyes, nose, lips… I took his hand that I was holding and moved it under the blankets, under my shirt, and pressed it to my tummy. His eyes widened slightly. "Already a bump? But that's imposs-"

"Oh!" I uttered a cry of pain as my muscles and skin were stretched abnormally. Jasper's hand was gone in a sixteenth of a second, and instead on my shoulders to steady me.

"Bella, are you okay? Bella?"

I nodded, sitting back up and leaving my upright fetal position. "She just kicked your hand, that's all." I was sure my face was distorted with discomfort.

Jasper stared at me, a strange look on his face. "Bella… We have to get it out of you."

It was my turn to stare in shock as I instinctively cradled my tummy in my hands. "No…! Jasper, wha-…?" I trembled.

He touched my cheek. "It's hurtin' you, Bell."

I looked into his orange eyes, imagining a beautiful baby girl with long brown hair, the gorgeous eyes I saw before me, and the passionate personality found in both of us. "I can't kill her, Jasper. It'd be like killing you. Don't you want to have a daughter?"

"All I want is to keep you safe." He murmured, holding my hands in his large ones. He touched the scar where James bit me last summer. "That's my top priority."

* * *

The sun shone through the large windows downstairs, and I yearned to be outside. It was so boring, sitting inside all day. The giant house was only so entertaining.

My stomach was swollen beyond concealment now. I was steadily losing weight; unable to keep anything down except for a bit of water. Carlisle stuck a needle in my arm three times a day, trying to get some nutrients into my body. But it didn't seem to be working.

I looked up from my notebook as Jasper and Alice walked in. Jasper was beside me on the couch in a heartbeat.

"We told him." Alice murmured, stopping by the stairs. I barely heard her, but Rosalie and Esme poked their heads out of the kitchen. Rosalie held a mixing spoon with pancake batter on it. Emmett looked up from his pool table. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs.

"He was rather upset at first." Alice looked troubled. "But once Jazz reeled his emotions in, he was a bit more reasonable." I looked down guiltily. How horrified my dad must have been when Alice told him that his daughter was pregnant, AND something had gone wrong so she had to be shipped across the world for treatment.

"I should've been the one to tell him." I murmured, curling my legs closer to my chest. It was a rather uncomfortable position, yet I stayed in it because I could protect her this way.

"That's something we want to avoid." Carlisle spoke up. He sat forward in his chair. "Stressful situations. They seem to make the baby anxious. And I don't want to risk it doing some internal damage." I glanced at Jasper.

His eyes were hardened with pain as Rose sat beside me. "It'll be okay Bella. You know Carlisle won't let anything happen to you." Her voice was soft.

I lowered my gaze, holding onto Jasper's hand tightly. "My top priority is the baby. Make sure _she's_ safe."

Jasper hissed, and I turned to stare at him. "I _won't_ lose you, Bella!" he cried, holding my hand so hard it throbbed. But I was focused on the hurt in his eyes. "I'm not going to stand by and watch it kill you."

"Aaaah!" I gasped at the sudden pressure. I shut my eyes tight as my spine arched. Carlisle was by my side in an instant.

"Edward! Go get the morphine!" I heard him shout, just before an audible _**crack**_ echoed throughout the room.

"It's okay." I panted, rubbing my swollen tummy. "We're okay." My spine slowly straightened itself out. I swallowed, my mouth dry. "Poor baby… She has no room to stretch out. She's just growing too fast."

Edward stood nearby with the morphine as Carlisle kneeled before the couch. "Are you in pain?" he murmured.

"My lungs hurt a bit." I whispered, turning my eyes to Jasper. He was a pale statue, standing by Carlisle now. The doctor pressed lightly against my side. I winced.

"Not your lungs. A cracked rib. Broken, perhaps." He said, his voice low. The looks on all of the Cullens' faces were strained; worried. I could only imagine what the room felt like to Jasper. Turning my gaze to him, a small frown formed on my lips. Perhaps he was too upset himself to even notice the other emotions in the room. The air was so tense, even _I_ could feel it.

"Jasper…" My voice was barely a whisper. And, for the first time, he didn't respond. As if he had never even heard me.

* * *

"Five more inches." Carlisle announced, rolling the tape measurer up. "I'd say you're at about eight and a half weeks, if this were a normal pregnancy."

I cradled my very swollen stomach, eyelids drooping. "Eight and a half…"

Carlisle nodded. "Try to sleep, Bella. Rose is right here with a bucket if you awaken and need to throw up."

I sighed softly, having to make an effort to pull Jasper's hand onto my tummy. I felt the warm, gentle pressure from the inside.

"She's pressin' her hand against mine." Jasper murmured, gazing at the fading bruises. "She's gotten so smart."

"Smart enough to realize that she was hurting me."

Jasper leaned down to kiss my lips softly. "Not long now, darlin'." He saw the fearful look in my eyes, and determination filled his. "Bella, I promise you I will do anything and everything to keep you alive. Maybe not human, but still living." He took my hand, his voice breaking. "I won't lose you."

"Or the baby?" I whispered. He hesitated, and then kissed my forehead.

"Or the baby. Get some sleep, love."

* * *

Someone was trying to shoot me, as silly as it seemed. But I was too fast. With the speed of only a vampire, I dodged the bullets as I sprinted through the trees. Suddenly, a menacing figure loomed up in front of me. Victoria. Startled, I skidded to a stop. Hesitating just one second too long, the hunter fired.

A jolt of rippling pain tore through my stomach. Was this what a bullet was supposed to feel like? I was unexpectedly lying on my back.

"Bella?" the voice was so far, far away. I heard myself scream in agony. There was a ceiling above me.

"Bella!"

I saw Jasper, light from behind his head creating the concept of an angel.

"Morphine! Now!" Carlisle bellowed. I felt a prick on my arm, but I didn't even register the pain. It was a ripple in the stormy ocean of torture I was in.

A sickening crack conjoined with a dizzying wave of nauseating pain followed the prick. "Her pelvis!" Carlisle growled. I could nearly taste the scent of my blood.

"Bella!" My eyes opened at Jasper's voice. He was above me still, his eyes black and terrified. "Bella, stay with us. D'you hear me? I'm not losin' you!"

But the blackness surfaced, drawing my mind closer and closer. A gasp flew from my bloody lips as a sharp crack of pain vibrated through my body, and then I felt nothing more.

"Her spine." Jasper whispered, mortified.

"Get… Her… Out…" I whimpered, still able to feel the fire burning in my chest and the dull pressure, as the struggles within my body grew weaker and weaker. "She's dying…"

"Carlisle?" Jasper took his eyes off of me as he looked at the doctor for verification.

"The placenta has detached." He said gruffly, and I felt a shove of pressure. "The baby can't breathe."

Something within me ripped. Alice looked away, burying her face in Edward's chest. Was that my scream that pierced the air? I felt the pressure lift.

"Twins." Carlisle murmured. I opened my eyes weakly to see a baby in his arms, and another in Jasper's. "Both girls."

I gazed at the one in Carlisle's hold. She was slightly larger, and resembled Jasper immensely. I could see my lover in his human life through her light green eyes. Her blonde curls completed her father's traits. Carlisle saw my eyes on her and brought her closer. I reached out to gently touch her cheek. "Halie Rae." I whispered. She shut her eyes, tired from her struggle.

Jasper held the other baby girl. She had a smaller frame, taking after her mother. I saw myself in her chocolate eyes and brown hair. She had Jasper's nose.

"Jasella…" I watched as she looked at me, seeming to already know her name. "Jasella Ellie." Jasper smiled at the obvious combination of our names. Jasella reached forward to touch my face. Her hand was slightly cooler than mine.

"I'm gonna let Rose take care of them, okay Bella?" I nodded, watching Carlisle take both my baby girls in his arms and hand one to Rose and one to Alice. They were gone from my sight, and I looked up.

"Jasper…" I whispered weakly. His golden eyes were instantly on me. He leaned over my body, his eyes instinctively darkening from the blood.

"Carlisle?"

The doctor was across the room. "Jasper, venom is the only cure. Her human body can't heal injuries this severe."

Jasper held my hand against his chest. "What are my other options?" His voice was strained.

Carlisle looked at him for a long moment. "It's the only way to save her."

Jasper's gaze shifted back to me, dark orange eyes clouded with worry and fear. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, each beat reminding me that I was dying. I drew in a labored breath, able to tell that my only thought reflected his perfectly.

'_This is the last few minutes I'll get to see his face…'_

He touched my lips. "Bella." I could almost see tears in his eyes, thought I knew that was impossible. "Don' cry." He wiped away a tear on my cheek, and I realized _I_ was the one who was crying. He kissed my cheek.

"I… Love you, Jasper." I whispered, with a bit of difficulty.

He squeezed my hand. "Don' do that." His voice was a pained whisper. "There's no need to say goodbye." He kissed my throat. "Are you ready to spend eternity with me, Bella?"

I looked into his eyes, long and hard, and then nodded. "I've been ready… All my life." Each breath hurt, but I forced the sincere words out.

Jasper took my face in his hands and kissed my lips, my jaw, and the top of my neck. "I love you darlin'." He murmured against my neck.

When his teeth sliced into my throat, I felt no pain. The venom must have numbed my senses instantly. I felt it spread down into my chest, burning it's own paths, flames flicking all the way to my fingertips and toes. I felt his teeth break my skin on my left wrist, more poison flowing through my veins. In my last moments of consciousness, I remembered Jasper's head coming to rest on my chest, just beneath my chin. Then the burning darkness enveloped my mind.

I was falling

And falling.

Faster.

Farther.

All I could feel were the flames. Burning my body. Scorching me alive. Healing me, perhaps. But surely damaging me in the process. My heart pounded out of control. It took every ounce of strength in my broken body just to breathe. It was as if the fire was heavy, holding me down.

I was so lost in a black haze, my body detached from the rest of the world, yet I could still hear, and smell. I lay there, powerless to stop the torturing of my being, and listened to everything. And, slowly, I heard more. I could hear rain pitter-pattering on the leaves of the forest outside. I heard the television clearly from downstairs. I heard Carlisle in the next room, writing with a pencil. But, best of all, I could hear my _babies_. I heard when they drank from bottles. I heard the soft little noises they made. I could distinguish their voices too. Jasella had a higher tone, soft and sweet, while Halie's was quiet and lower.

Yes, my senses sharpened, but at a price. The pain sharpened too.

Just when I thought the fire could burn no hotter, it would increase. My throat was raw. My heartbeat picked up speed; it was at least three times that of a normal human's heart rate.

"Carlisle!" I easily recognized the drawl, and I pinpointed the doctor's footsteps.

"Her heart rate is speeding up. The final phase of the change." Carlisle murmured. I heard the beeping rhythm of the machine beside me.

"The most dangerous, too." Jasper said softly. His cool hand slipped into mine, but it offered no relief. The flames were burning within me.

"She's stable." The doctor stated from beside my bed.

My heart felt ready to throb right out of my chest. I felt as if my body was supposed to be sweating, but it wasn't, and I couldn't cool down.

"Bella, darlin', if you can hear me…" Jasper's lips touched my jaw. "I love you."

His voice sounded so worried, so utterly concerned, that I yearned to comfort him. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was okay.

The fire flared.

A scream erupted from my body.

A combination of things happened simultaneously. Jasper's grip on my hand tightened considerably, as if he'd stiffened. Carlisle sprang into action, injecting something into my arm. And all the Cullens were suddenly in the room or in the doorway.

"What's happenin'?" Jasper yelled over my cries of pain. The fire was searing me…

"She's peaking. The venom is trying to complete the healing process." Carlisle responded. "It's like an illness. The human body tries to fix itself, but… Every so often, it kills the host."

The fire was receding. Retracting from my hands and feet, then arms, legs and head… But it was building up in my chest. Surely I was dying. It was too much for my heart to handle.

"Carlisle…?"

"I can't do anything, Jasper." He murmured, his hand on my wrist to feel my pulse.

My heart seemed to gain speed from the heat. Faster… Faster… Impossible…

My back arched as if someone had shocked me. My heart thudded.

Once.

Twice.

Silence.


	6. Chapter 5

_This is the finale. This chappie is much shorter than the others. It's actually more of an epilogue, but oh well, it's a chapter lol. Thank you to all who reviewed, liked, loved and 'favorited' this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I loved writing it._

_Oh, also, I'd like to clear up the names of the twins._

_Jasper's last name and Bella's middle name: __**Hale + Marie = Halie **_

_Jasper's father and Bella's mother: __**Carlisle + Renee = Rae**_

_This one is easy: __**Jasper + Bella = Jasella **_

_Bella's father and Jasper's mother: __**Charlie + Esme = Ellie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Falling**

_Written by Illuminate_the_Shadows_

_Beta'd by Innocent Sinner in Hell_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

The room was eerily quiet; so still, that I wondered if I was alone. But no… I concentrated hard, and could feel the presence of an audience.

A soft brush of skin against my hand alerted my senses, and within a tenth of a second, I was crouching in a defensive position, my back against the wall. Seven pairs of eyes watched me. Jasper was closest, his brown furrowed slightly as he tried to read my mood. He seemed to be struggling.

"Bella?" My gaze flickered to Carlisle. My new eyes widened as I took in his face. Suddenly in awe, I let my gaze wander over all the other faces. The detail of Esme's face was marvelous. Rosalie was breathtaking. I could barely look at Edward. Emmett and Alice were beautiful. My eyes settled on Jasper.

If I had ever thought Jasper was gorgeous or handsome before, I had been wrong. There were no words to describe him. I could do nothing but stare. He took a careful step forward.

"Bella?" He reached out a hand. "It's okay, darlin'. No one's gonna hurt you." He murmured.

I reached for his hand, and Edward tensed. But I merely took it, and Jasper gently pulled me to him. My body was incredibly sensitive, and I could feel every inch of him that touched me distinctly. It took me a second to find my voice.

"I'm…?" Jasper nodded. His eyes were no longer just gold, but an array of other colours that I couldn't identify.

"Jasella and Halie?" I whispered, unsure if my observances before were just a dream or not.

"They're fine. And progressing quickly." Carlisle answered. "About twice the rate of a normal human child, actually."

"Bella." Jasper murmured, and I turned to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

I blinked, looking around at the anxious faces of my family. "Good… I think. I'm fine."

"Thirsty?" Emmett boomed. I turned my gaze on him, starting to shake my head, but then I felt the burning in the back of my throat. I rolled my eyes.

"Now I am!" I glared. He chuckled.

Jasper took my hand. "Let's hunt."

I turned to look at him, nervousness suddenly bubbling up in my tummy. I'd heard them all talk about it; even heard Edward and Emmett talking strategy. I had thought about Jasper hunting before. Now, to actually see it, I was apprehensive. Would it be gruesome? Somehow, I couldn't imagine my Southern gentleman slaughtering anything or anyone.

"I gotta see this." Emmett smirked, turning to lead the way out the door. I followed, glancing at Edward as I passed. His expression seemed a bit confused, as Jasper's had. Carlisle touched my arm, adverting my attention.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" he asked. I blinked, and nodded.

"I feel fine. A bit… Off, maybe."

"Just getting used to your new body." Esme spoke up. She was smiling from beside Rose. "That's all."

Jasper took my hand, leading me downstairs. I marveled at the temperature of his skin; now only slighter warmer than mine. He cautiously placed himself between our children and me as we passed, but I only grinned at them. They were beautiful. I didn't stop, though. I would have time to see them later. In fact, I would have all the time in the world.

Jasper opened the front door for me, and I stepped out into the spring forest. It was as if I had just opened my eyes; everything was different, and new. Jasper took my hand in his, orange eyes teeming with excitement. Sharing his enthusiasm, I followed him out into this strange, new world.

It was like the protective barrier was falling.

Like I had once fallen for him.

And now, just like then, I felt no fear.

* * *

_Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this story! I truly did love writing it. __Thank you to all my loyal fans who reviewed and fed my fire to keep __writing! You are all wonderful._

_I'd like to thank my beta (and wonderful best friend & lover) Innocent __Sinner in Hell, for beta'ing me. Although she didn't have much work to __do because I rarely make grammer mistakes! But no, she's really a __wonderful writer and if any of you are looking for someone to beta __your stories, she's your girl!_

_One last thing before I retire this story! I would like to say that I __will take requests of the following certain pairings: JacoBella, __JazzBella, CarlisleBella, EmmettBella, and perhaps a JakeRose if __someone finds they really want it. You could just give me a pairing, __or be specific with your storyline, whatever you'd like!_

_Once again, thank you everyone! (Luv)_


End file.
